Buscando Konoha!
by Maniac ZEnya
Summary: Recuerdan a ese Sasuke medio loco, medio maniático y psicópata de la Saga de la reunión de los Kages? Así va esta historia. Sasuke está completamente loco y, obviamente, el único que puede salvarlo es el inigualable, el incomparable…Huddini!…Ejem, no, lo siento, me he equivocado de programa. Me refería al sorprendente, e inconfundible…¡Uzumaki Naruto!/NaruSasuNaru/Locura en general


_**Recuerdan a ese Sasuke medio loco, medio maniático y psicópata de la Saga de la reunión de los Kages? Pues, así va esta historia. Sasuke está completamente loco y, obviamente, el único que puede salvarlo es el inigualable, el incomparable…**_

 _ **¡Huddini!**_

… _ **Ejem, no, lo siento, me he equivocado de programa. Me refería al sorprendente, e inconfundible…. ¡Uzumaki Naruto!**_

 _ **Ya que está claro de qué va a tratar esto, prosigamos con la historia. Aclarar que existe la alta probabilidad (un 95% exactamente, pero no hay de qué preocuparse ^^) de que se encuentren con muchas barrabasadas/chorradas (mi palabra clave para idioteces) alrededor de la historia, porque, a ¿quién no se le ocurren las cosas más tontas cuando pones al Uchiha loco y al Naruto idiota juntos en un plato? Así que, por favor, los sensibles de mente, contengan sus traumas y hagan lo posible por que sus neuronas y hormonas (vamos, que son primas) no mueran en el transcurso.**_

 _ **Dicho esto… ¡qué empiece el espectáculo!**_

 **Buscando Konoha**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo Primero:**

 **El loco y el idiota**

 _ **(También llamado "El comienzo de un viaje menos interminable que One Piece")**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **OxOxOxOxO**

El sonido de las cadenas arrastrándose era lo único que los demás presos podían oír, atentos al gran acontecimiento que había sido anunciado horas antes – precauciones y formalidades van de la mano – y que ahora contemplaban con sus ojos tan abiertos, que uno tuvo que pegárselos a las cuencas antes de que se le cayeran. ¡Es que el asombro era tanto!

Verán. Estudiar es bueno. Cuando eres niño, estudias, cuando eres joven, estudias, cuando ya eres viejo, estudias; cuando estás preso estudias también. Así que todos tienen libros de texto. Y sobre todo en esta época, que vienen hasta ilustrados. ¡Aplausos, aplausos!

La cuestión es que en la página 660 hay un subtítulo muy curioso que todo reo ha tenido que leer para no ser considerado por los demás como un idiota inculto; como mismo los científicos tienen que saber quiénes fueron Newton y Einstein, y los ladrones deben aprender acerca de quién realizó el robo más impresionante y perfecto del mundo, a los presos les es mandatorio conocer quién es el Criminal más Criminal de todos los Criminales, por muy rebuscado que suene. Síp. Tienes que saberlo, es cuestión de cultura. Pero sobre todo para saber que en el momento en el que te cruces con él, te veas en la necesidad de aprender un nuevo jutsu de evaporación instantánea, porque una vez que lo ves… digamos que los buitres cantarían la macarena esa noche.

 _Dale a ese cuerpo alegría macarena, que ese cuerpo podrido pa´ comerlo es cosa buena Eee! Macarena JAM!_

…Creo que está claro el punto, ¿no? Entonces prosigamos.

Los reos observaron a los guardias que flanqueaban al nuevo prisionero formando un círculo, así el hombre no podría írseles por ninguna derecha, por ninguna izquierda, o por lo que hay entre la derecha y la izquierda. El criminal podría erróneamente ser confundido por un resucitado faraón envuelto en vendas; excepto que las vendas esta vez serían de hierro. Pero la verdad era que ese hombre estaba atado de pies a cabeza: primero, cadenas y cadenas enrolladas en su cuerpo. El pobre diablo era afortunado de que su cuello y su cabeza no estuvieran envueltas en hierro también; después de las cadenas, decenas de gruesas sogas, dispuestas igualmente; y finalmente, una camisa de fuerza colmada de sellos de todos los tipos: explosivos, de teletransportación, de invocación de armas extremadamente filosas y mortíferas, etc, etc. En conclusión, a Konoha se le acabó el papel y tuvo la Hokage, usando sus cualidades políticas/democráticas y o diplomáticas, (dígase sus tetas xD) que realizar una alianza con una aldea muerta de hambre para que le fabricaran más papel; pero los problemas económicos de la aldea de los ninjas más _guays_ ahora no es importante.

Era impresionante, pensaban los presos desde sus celdas, que el Criminal no se cayera al caminar con tanta cosa que tenía arriba. En mi opinión, mejor lo hubieran echado dentro de un sarcófago y lo hubieran tirado dentro de un hueco en el desierto de Suna, que de seguro iba a ser comodísimo en comparación con las capas que tenía puesto encima. La cabeza estaba libre y eso no sabía cómo.

Tenían la suerte de que los ojos del nuevo integrante de su dulce hogar estuvieran igualmente cubiertos – exceptuando las cadenas, claro – porque si no los pobre hijos de sus desgraciadas madres ya estarían rindiéndole cuentas al Diablo.

Uno de los presos – uno listo, con algunas neuronas bien puestas - se preguntó por qué no le habían sacado los ojos, y así se ahorraban sellos. Supuso que hasta los más sanguinarios debían ser tratados con humanidad. Qué inocente.

_Escuché de un guardia que tuvieron que usar mil ninjas todas las naciones para capturarlo.

_ Yo escuché que fueron cinco mil, junto a los Sannins.

_Yo escuché que fueron diez mil y se les escapó una primera vez, lo encontraron en un bar de mala muerte follando con una mujer hermosa.

_Pues a mí me dijeron que dejó preñado a un toro.

_...

_...

_... No jodas, Izuma, ve a dormir, ya inhalaste demasiado cemento.

_ Pues a mí me contaron que…

Todos los cuchicheos cesaron cuando las cadenas dejaron de sonar. Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de la Celda Especial - que en otras palabras, se refiera a la más Asquerosa, húmeda y llena de ratas – y empujaron al prisionero dentro de ella sin mucha delicadeza. Increíblemente, este no se cayó. La puerta fue cerrada con una cerradura, y otros de los ninjas del círculo se acercaron e realizaron algún tipo de sello que los ocupantes de las demás celdas supusieron sería el "Sello Universal especial Bendecido por el Sabio de los Seis caminos Con el Increíble potencial de contener a un psicópata asesino de clase Z /S.1– porque la clase S era demasiado humilde comparado con la bestia que acababan de arrojar en ese oscuro calabozo – al menos por cuatro segundos antes de que llegaran los refuerzos _no JUTSU"_ Ese era su único consuelo para lograr conciliar sueño esa noche.

Los guardias se retiraron sin decir una palabra, dejando a los reos en un silencio sepulcral. Era como si estuvieran a meros pasos de la jaula de un terrible y poderoso dragón de 110 metros de altura que escupía fuego y veneno a la misma vez, y cuya cola podía crear un cráter mientras las alas hacían a los árboles volar por los aires como margaritas.

¿Dormir? Unas semanas más, y las ojeras de los vecinos del dragón batirían el récord del Kazekage de Suna. Eso denlo por sentado.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

 _¡Noticias Random!_

Las cosas habían cambiado en Konoha.

Bueno, eso dice el meteorólogo.

Antes lo días eran increíblemente soleados, frescos, y agradables. ¿Ahora?

Oh, es algo que probablemente los habitantes comunes de esta aldea desconozcan (como el panadero), pero el asunto era lo más hablado entre los ninjas de todas las categorías. Hasta los Anbus, que se suponen que llevan máscaras y tienen que mantenerse inexpresivos, andaban hablando por señas. Y los más osados, incluso mientras cortaban a la mitad a algún pobre criminal de clase S…

_ ¿Oíste sobre quién está ahora en la prisión? – decía al mejor tono de vieja chismosa mientras le daba un codazo a uno de los ninjas renegados.

_ He escuchado rumores… - secreteó el otro a la vez que apuñalaba a su desgraciada víctima por la espalda… _hey_ , son ninjas. Su misión es matar, no matar de forma justa.

_No te lo vas a creer~ - entonó a la vez que hacía múltiples sellos a una increíble velocidad y a continuación descargaba sobre un grupo de enemigos un montón de pal-…ehem, de madera.

_ ¡Tsk, solo dilo! – ese ANBU era muy curioso, no le gustaba que lo mantuvieran con la intriga.

 _Una cabeza sale volando,_

 _Y la luna_

 _Sale de su escondite tras las nubes rojas.*_

_ Uchiha Sasuke.

_ ¡WAAAAAAAAH!

…Ese fue el grito del último enemigo. Si fue porque le acababan de cortar ambas piernas, o porque había escuchado ese maléfico nombre, es un misterio.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

_Ramen, Ramen, Ramen

Vena sobresaliendo.

_Delicioso ramen, comida sagrada de Rikudo Sennin.

La misma vena, estallando.

_Gran, caliente ramen. Humeante suave y rico ramen, ramen, ramen…ramen…

_ Naruto, ¡cállate de una vez!

_¿Eeh? – El aludido miro a la pelirrosada como si no acordara de que estaba ahí – Hola Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo va todo?

Las venas en la amplia frente de la chica hicieron una ceremoniosa explosión, comparada a la erupción de un volcán, y sus puños enfundados en guantes marrones colisionaron con la cabeza del rubio con una gustosa sonrisa – porque los puños sonríen. Sino por qué la gente pregunta que si "quieres conocer a mi puño." Naruto ya había tenido unas cuantas citas con esos dos –

_ ¡AUUUUU! Pero ¿a quién he matado-ttebayo? ¿Por qué me golpeas, Sakura-chan?

_ ¡Estabas más idiota de lo normal! Y eso es mucho decir.

La chica se sentó con un "Hum". Y Naruto se sobó con pena su pobre cabeza. Sus pobres neuronas estaban en peligro de extinción con Sakura a 10 metros a la redonda. Ya podía verlas abrazarse y decir sus últimas palabras antes de que el estruendoso golpe que le propinara la chica hiciera eco en su cerebro y las matara. Sin piedad.

_ Es que tengo hambre – ttebayo. No he comido apropiadamente desde hace un mes. Un me _eeehh_ s.

_ No se puede hacer nada. – afirmó, todavía un poco enfadada - La misión duró demasiado, más de lo que Kakashi-sensei había supuesto. Al menos nos darán algunos días de vacaciones…

Las palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, pues la mente de Naruto estaba completamente concentrado en el _"Ramen no Jutsu"_ una técnica para hacer que Teuchi le trajera su celestial comida más rápido.

Y funcionó aparentemente, porque en un instante el dueño del Ichiraku apareció con dos tazones y se los dio a sus clientes con un alegre "Buen Provecho".

_ IIIIITAAAADAKIMAAAAASUUUU! – el amante del ramen lanzó su grito al cielo cual fiel creyente de que Jesucristo resucitaría algún día, que hasta el Sabio que bebía té verde tranquilamente en las nubes por poco y lo escupe en la cara de un muy sorprendido Senju Hashirama. Pasada la sorpresa, continuaron con su conversación acerca de la imbecilidad de los mortales.

En tierra firme, Naruto devoraba a tal velocidad los jugosos fideos que el Rayo Amarillo quedaría en vergüenza (Y eso que es su padre). Un cuarto de minuto después, el viejo le mostraba otro tazón, sonriendo divertido ante ese monstruoso apetito.

Treinta tazones después, con la barriga más grande que el globo terráqueo, el Uzumaki se acarició la panza y sonrió con satisfacción.

_ _Fiu_ … Ahora me siento persona.

Mientras, Sakura contaba con arrepentimiento sus últimas monedas, preguntándole al cielo como era posible que Naruto pudiera comer tanto. Desafortunadamente, el Sabio seguía ocupado, pero la respuesta llegó a Sakura esa noche a las tres de la mañana, su grito de asombro despertando a media Konoha.

_ ¡Es el Kyuubi! – Dijo, como si hubiera abofeteado al difunto Uchiha Madara y hubiera salido ilesa de la tarea.

Parpadeó, volvió a tirarse contra su almohada, y continuó su pacífico sueño.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

Treinta voces diferentes, quince celdas de dos personas cada una. El ala constaba de un pasillo que empezaba con la enrejada entrada y terminaba con la Celda Especial en la que él actualmente residía.

El suelo sucio y húmedo, las paredes mohosas, llenas de telarañas; ratas chillado mientras se escurrían por el suelo, murciélagos que dormitaban en la oscuridad.

Su visión estaba oscurecida por los permanentes sellos en sus ojos, pero él podía sentirlo todo.

Pronto, muy pronto…saldría de ahí.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

Un feliz e iluminado día en la aldea de Konoha, los integrantes del equipo 7 tenían un improvisado almuerzo en el Ichiraku por insistencia – manipulación ligera y chantaje – de su integrante de ojos azules. El único ausente del equipo era Kakashi, pues el muy listo se había escaqueado de ahí en el preciso milisegundo en el que Naruto se disponía a hacer la esperada sugerencia. Ahora, un pelinegro, un rubio y una pelirrosada sorbían los jugosos y calientes fideos. Y como siempre, Sai intentaba hacer conversación con sus amigos.

_Hum, Sakura-san, ayer leí en un libro-

De repente todo estuvo quieto. Solo el sonido del metal cortando el aire rápidamente pudo ser escuchado. Las manos de los tres se congelaron en el acto. Un aura oscura, como la que nunca antes habían sentido en su vida, se coló entre sus cuerpos y les causó escalofríos. No se atrevían a voltearse y ver, no podían...

Naruto se volteó, totalmente ignorante y con cara de idiota contempló la aparición. Como un ángel que desciende graciosamente, aterrizó en el medio de la calle, sin hacer el menor ruido. Su cabello azabache ondeó brevemente al viento, su perfil inmutable, majestuoso, su piel pálida, su ojo (no podía ver el otro) oscuro mirando con aparente tranquilidad las motas de polvo en el suelo.

Por un mísero segundo el rubio no pudo moverse. En ese mísero, maldito segundo, pasaron muchas cosas que, desgraciadamente, por su falta de neuronas, idiotez extrema - _y otra cosa más_ \- no lograría recordar.

En ese mísero segundo, sus miradas se encontraron: azul y negro chocaron como dos fuerzas sobrenaturales.

Se penetraron con la mirada (qué mal suena), y al rubio se le cortó la respiración. Nunca antes había visto algo como eso, alguien como él. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era? No dejaba de preguntarle su mente. Porque lo que sea que fuera...era sorprendentemente-

_Ninjas de Konoha, ¿eh? - Dijo con voz profunda Uchiha Sasuke, a la vez que se ponía completamente de frente a sus espectadores. El giro que dio su figura les dejó ver la otra mitad de su cara, por donde corrían lágrimas de sangre…el iris de su ojo izquierdo estaba opaco, nubloso... Oh, ¡está ciego!

¿A que no adivinan cómo el prodigio se escapó de la cárcel?

Uno, dos, tres... ¡Bingo! Tenemos un ganador! ¡Felicidades! Te has ganado un tazón de ramen, Made in Ichiraku!

...

Ehem, continuemos.

El pelinegro usó uno de los más temibles jutsus de su estirpe: el Isanagi. Con eso, pudo volver atrás, a un determinado momento en el que no estaba, literalmente, vestido con cadenas hasta el cuello. Le había costado uno de sus preciosos ojos, pero; ¿qué era el precio de un ojo, si a costa de él podía masacrar a toda la maldita y asquerosa aldea que tenía enfrente?

Los tres ninjas lo observaron con ojos como platos por un buen rato. ¿Lo conocían? Oh, probablemente. Debían haber visto su rostro en el libro Bingo. Ahora de seguro se le lanzarían y tratarían de capturarlo. Ha, que lo intentaran. Esta vez no caería.

_ ¡Detente ahí mismo, Uchiha Sasuke! - Imperó uno de los ninjas varones, un chico de piel tan pálida que parecía papel, de ojos y cabellos oscuros; o sea, para no enrollarnos con descripciones poco importantes, el atrevido fue Sai. Y después se anda preguntando por qué lo atacan a él primero. ¿Será tonto?

Con solo una mirada del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, Sai cayó de rodillas, el kunai resbalándosele de las manos. Sus pupilas se perdieron en la nada, pues en el interior de su mente sufría una de las peores torturas conocidas por la humanidad.

_Entonces...vamos a empezar.

El rubio salió de su trance en el momento que el tal Uchiha Sasuke sacó el Susanno y comenzó a literalmente, cortar los edificios de la aldea como si fueran panecitos(de seguro les untaría mantequilla después...La gran pregunta sería de dónde iba a sacar tanta mantequilla; bah para cuando los edificios hubieran sucumbido y sido reducidos a cenizas de cigarro, no habría preocupaciones...La pregunta entonces era qué iba a darle de comer a Susana-ehem, Susanno; la maldita defensa absoluta parecía tener su mismo aparente problema de "hermafroditez").

Los gritos colmaron las calles; gritos que deleitaban los oídos de Sasuke en sobremanera. Sus voces desgarrándose de dolor...Aah...era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. A su paso se levantaban nubes de polvo; ninjas llegaron y se encargaron de evacuar a los civiles, otros se agrupaban en equipos preparados para atacar.

En el rostro del Uchiha se formó algo parecido a una sonrisa arrogante y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de disgusto. Alzó en el aire la espada del Susanno, y en la otra, preparó una bola de Amateratsu.

_Mueran. -dijo fríamente, la palabra se derramó cual agua helada, congelando en el lugar a los antes muy valientes ninjas. Ese sería su fin, no había nadie que los pudiera salvar y para su desgracia, no eran tan poderosos como creían cuando se comparaban con ese monstruo. La espada descendió ante sus asustados ojos, y estaban seguros que les iba a impactar y matar al instante; pero-

_ ¡Agh! - unos brazos dorados, brillantes, jalaron de los ninjas, sacándolos de su estado de estatuas repletas de miedo. Cuando vieron a su salvador... literalmente se derritieron. ¡Oh, ya estaban bien! ¡No había de que preocuparse!

_ ¿Están bien-ttebayo? - preguntó el rubio, sus ojos encendidos en chackra los examinaron de pies a cabeza por un momento, antes de voltearse hacia el problema actual.

Trató de no tragar saliva. ¿Ese no era...?

_Hn. Un tonto que trata de hacerse el héroe. Lo mataré también.

Incluso teniendo un ojo ciego y el otro yendo por el mismo camino por cómo iban las cosas - aunque no lo crean, Sasuke suele ponerse impulsivo cuando se "emociona" - el Uchiha notó...algo en ese chico con complejo de luciérnaga. ¿Era imaginación suya? ¿Era un recuerdo? O...

El "chico iluminado" - en el sentido más literal de la palabra; Naruto seguía siendo idiota - enfrentó al destructor de su aldea con una mirada decisiva y enojada.

_ ¡Hey, bastardo de mierda! ¿Quién te crees que eres, hah?!

El Uchiha "solo" levantó una ceja, gesto que podría pasar casi imperceptible. ¿Bastardo? ¿Y de mierda? Ese estúpido se iba a enterar...

Sin responderle, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

_Tsukuyomi...

...

...

¿Eh? ¿Dónde estaban los gritos de dolor? ¿Acaso era tan indolente el idiota que no podía exteriorizar su sufrimiento mental? El rubio continuó observándolo. Esperaba el "gran ataque" que supuestamente había sido dirigido hacia él. ¿Pero por qué no pasaba nada?

Como siempre, su fiel zorro encarcelado tuvo que refrescarle las neuronas que de seguro estaban borrachas con tanta sopa de ramen. Un día de estos su jinchuuriki se quedaría en coma.

 _ **_ Mocoso sin cerebro. Como hace unos meses nos empezamos a llevar mejor que antes - o sea, que ya me da igual estar dar dentro del cuerpo de un zopenco - el genjutsu no puede afectarte. Ni siquiera uno tan poderoso.**_

_... ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo-tebayo! - dijo unos largos cinco segundos después de haber procesado, entendido y asimilado la tan compleja información. Pobrecito. Es que de verdad había comido demasiado ramen el día anterior.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que su genjutsu no había tenido ningún efecto, y prosiguió a matarlo de una forma más gráfica: lo cortaría por la mitad.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro. Concentró su chakra de rayo en su mano izquierda, y realizó su técnica predilecta. El Chidori chilló en el aire alertando al rubio.

_Voy a matarte ahora.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

El relampagueante chackra estaba a punto de salir en forma de una espada y decapitar al tonto indolente que pretendía hacérselas de salvador.

Kakashi, que llegaba tarde hasta para cuando se estaba acabando el mundo, saltó desde el techo de un edificio y llegó hasta Naruto.

_ ¡Naruto! Tienes que tener cuidado - dijo al poner una mano en su hombro - ¡Él es...!

Y fue ahí.

En ese preciso instante dónde el Uzumaki tuvo algo parecido a una epifanía: La sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, sus hombros de repente menos tensos... la mandíbula casi chocando con el piso.

Un segundo después su rostro se llenó de determinación, apretó los puños con fuerza y se lanzó hacia el invasor de Konoha. Nada lo detendría ahora.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

Naruto lo tiraba del brazo mientras corrían a súper mega velocidad ninja por el medio la aldea, hacia la salida y con el bosque como objetivo. Hubieron unos cortos segundos en los que Kakashi los vio correr en la acelerada lejanía (más bien el _Rayo Naranja de Konoha_ corría, Sasuke se encontraba en un momentáneo shock _flotando_ en el aire).

Después de esos tres tristes segundos en los que los aldeanos exhalaron su primer suspiro de alivio, Kakashi despertó de su desconcierto, frunció el ceño, y le dijo a Guy – que en algún instante entre esos tres terribles segundos había aparecido a su lado – que le avisara a la Hokage.

_ ¿Qué se supone que le diga, oh, mi eterno rival?

_ Infórmale a Tsunade-sama…que Naruto secuestró al prisionero.

 **OxOxOxOxO**

Bien, todo estaba bien. Estaba vivo, cuerdo y sano.

Bueno, no del todo. Sí estaba vivo, podía sentir el viento golpear en su cara. Cuerdo... ¿Qué es eso?

Tal vez ese era el problema, porque nadie que no estuviera loco se dejaría cargar por ¡ESE MALDITO IMBÉCIL QUE LO TRAÍA SOBRE SUS HOMBROS DESDE HACE TRES HORAS! No entendía cómo rayos había llegado a esa situación y más aún el haberla soportado por tanto tiempo. Solo se enteró de que el agarre en su cintura era implacable, y eso que el moreno no era débil, y que ese tipejo no planeaba soltarlo hasta la próxima era de hielo.

Enserio, ¿qué hizo él para merecer eso? Sólo quería la destrucción total de la aldea donde nació, y matar a todos esos imbéciles que lo subestimaron. ¡Él solo quería sangre! ¿Era mucho pedir? Y gritos de dolor, y mucho mucho fuego, eso podría lograrlo si usaba el katon, pero aún necesitaba un detonante... Lo cual le dio una idea.

_Si no me bajas en este instante, voy a prenderte fuego.- Dijo con la voz más amenazante que tenía, cien por ciento comprobado, hasta por él. Se había asustado a sí mismo en su celda cuando practicaba su voz malvada, pues olvidó por un momento lo que hacía y creyó estar siendo amenazado por un ser infernal.

Obviamente, el rubio reaccionó como esperaba y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, detuvo su carrera, más no aflojó su agarre en la cintura del pelinegro.

_Si te suelto, ¿prometes que no intentarás escapar?

Pero, ¿qué le hacía pensar eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Estas tres horas de ser acarreado como costal de papas en su hombro habían sido las mejores de toda su vida. Es más, cuando lo soltara, se hincaría y ahí mismo le pediría matrimonio. Se casarían, tendrían lindos hijitos con bigotes, comprarían una casa en la aldea y se dedicarían a mirarse a los ojos como enamorados hasta que se arrugaran como pasas... Estúpido, ¿de verdad ese rubio tenía cerebro?

Aunque, es probable que esa estupidez nata fuera la responsable de su próxima huida.

_Te lo prometo.- Contestó con serenidad. Para su sorpresa, el rubio comenzó a bajarlo hasta posarlo suavemente en el piso.

Sasuke casi quería orinarse de risa, ¿de verdad sería tan fácil? Su rostro se mantuvo completamente serio cuando sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los del rubio.

Muy azules.

Por su parte, Naruto había quedado prendado de esos ojos como profundos pozos, una ligera locura nadando en la superficie, eran hermosos.

_¿Eh?- Quedó desconcertado cuando el pelinegro comenzó a acercar sus rostros cada vez más. Sintió los colores subírsele a la cara y un impulso casi incontenible de besar esa boquita.

Esa boquita que ahora mismo se curvaba en una sonrisa.

_¡Chidori!

_¡Aaaaaaah!- Naruto cayó al suelo retorciéndose como caracol al que le acaban de poner sal. Sasuke reía malévolamente mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad.

_Kuso...- El rubio se levantó con trabajos y una vez se sintió recuperado, corrió en busca del pelinegro.

"No me rendiré-dattebayo!" Pensaba el Uzumaki en su fuero interno, corriendo con una gran velocidad hacia donde sentía la presencia del maldito bastardo.

Ese fue el comienzo de una larga, _laaarga_ aventura llamada...Buscando a Nemo.

Ehem,mejor dicho, buscando a Sasuki. Buscándolo y tratando de retenerlo mientras procuraba no morir en el intento.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 1.**_

 _*Intento barato de haiku en español. Para captar la esencia, léanlo como si fuera la majestuosa voz de un narrador de anime._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
